


"Sometimes I can't control myself around you"

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert prompts [9]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne loves reading to Gilbert, F/M, prompt, they're dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are engaged and goofing around with each other.sentence prompt: "Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.” +  “You look so comfy, and cuddle-able.”





	"Sometimes I can't control myself around you"

* * *

  
  


"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

Anne closed the book, holding it against her chest as she sighed. "Isn't it so romantic?"

Gilbert sat up, smiling at her in the way that never failed to make her stomach twitch.

Anne had been sat, leaning against a tree, softly reading to him as he lay on the ground beside her. 

"I get how they feel." He said, still looking at Anne. "I hate saying goodnight."

"Soon we won't have too." She played with the ring on her finger.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him as she laughed, dropping her book.

"Gilbert! Someone might see us." She was only half serious, knowing they were out in the fields far from the public. And even though they were engaged, there would be talk if they were caught doing anything seemingly "inappropriate". He laughed squeezing her tighter.

"I know but sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you." His voice was almost whiny like a child and she rolled her eyes.

She knew he was joking, but still felt herself blushing. This is what she loves about him, how he can make her laugh but when it counted he could be truly romantic.

"Gilbert Blythe, the village will be  _ scandalised  _ to hear you say such things!" She jokingly put a hand to her forehead as if she were about to faint.

“But you look so comfy, and cuddle-able.” he squeezed her middle tightly, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"You're going to get us in trouble." She couldn't stop herself smiling. Never in her life did she imagine she'd fall in love, never did she think it would be with  _ Gilbert Blythe  _ \- the boy who had been her academic rival for years. The lines of friendship and romance had blurred so steadily that it was hard to pinpoint exactly when they'd crossed that line. But now all that mattered was that they were happy.

"Am I not allowed to hug my future wife?" 

"No!" She cupped his face in both her hands. "You may not." 

She kissed him quickly and stood up before he had a chance to react. He had the biggest pout and she almost melted. 

"Why?"

"I have to get home."

He stood up, always sad when they had to part. But soon they wouldn't have to. Soon they could spend the whole day together and go home to their own little house. Just a few more weeks. That's all they had to wait.


End file.
